This invention relates to construction equipment, and more particularly to movable scaffolds for use in construction and the like.
Portable scaffolds are known. These scaffolds include a relatively open frame on which a platform can be disposed to allow a worker to perform his tasks elevated above the ground. Portable scaffolds are mounted generally at their corners on a plurality of wheels or casters which readily swivel as the scaffold frame is manually pushed from place to place.
These movable scaffolds suffer from several deficiencies. For one, they require that the person working on the scaffold get down from the scaffold to push the scaffold to a new location or they require the help of an additional person on the ground to move the scaffold. This is inefficient. In addition, it is sometimes awkward for a single person to push a movable scaffold from one place to another due to the size of the scaffolds.